1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns integrated circuits made by a method for processing an etched surface with an anodic oxidation apparatus. The present invention is especially applicable to the manufacture of ultrafinely (&lt;1.mu.) detailed integrated circuits such as those used in certain electro-optical devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of means are known from the prior art for processing a desired design on a semiconductive substrate. Semiconductive substrates are taken to include all manners of substrates formed by insulating layers combined with conducting layers. Chemical etching and dry engraving are two commonly known means for processing the surface of the substrate. In particular, dry engraving is preferred for precise etching of very tiny design details where accurate control of the etching depth is critical.
One drawback of these known means is the degradation of the surface of the substrate. Unless special precautions are taken, the surface is likely to be unsuitable to accept a deposit, especially an epitaxial deposit.
Treatments are also known which prepare the surfaces to accept epitaxial coatings or to resume epitaxy following etching. Generally, the surfaces are repaired by annealing in a hydrogen atmosphere, or by chemical action. One drawback of annealing is dimensional stability of the design details is difficult to control. Consequently, annealing cannot be used on designs with very minute dimensions (sub-micron size), which would likely be modified or erased during annealing.